Strange Bedfellows
by lightmeup-letmeburn
Summary: Mal and Evie were definitely a strange pairing, even for the villainous partnership that happened instead of friendship on the Isle.


p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" If anyone ever asked Mal why she risked her mother's wrath every night to visit who could only be considered the em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"princess/em of the Isle, she would tell them that she was bored and simply needed something to do to pass the time, and that a girl who desperately craved to be given a title and holdings was as good as any entertainment sources. If Jay ever caught her, she'd tell him to mind his own business. But if Evie ever asked her why she did it, she would surely have no clue how to even em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"begin/em to explain herself./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"That/em irked her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" It wasn't that she didn't have the answers to give, in fact, being unsure of her behavior was the least of her issues when it came to the blue-haired princess. It was the fact that she em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"could/em give an explanation without hesitation that got beneath her skin./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" She was Maleficent's daughter, the spawn of the most villainous woman in all the land, and Evie was only the daughter of the Evil Queen, a woman who was more concerned with her appearance than anything else. It shouldn't be em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Mal/em who was going out of her way to see the other - especially not when there was so much bad-blood between the two families since Evie had failed to invite Mal to her birthday all those years ago - yet it was never a debate about whether or not she would. Every night, she would wait until her mother was either sleeping in the tarnished chair she called a throne or ranting to her bird about something before slipping through the small window in her room and into the darkened streets, then she would carefully make her way to the secluded building the Evil Queen had holed herself and her daughter up in./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Evie was always expecting her, even if they'd had an argument that day at school - which happened more often than Mal would like to admit. Evie truly got underneath her skin, and she wished it wasn't the truth, wished she was so indifferent to the girl that Evie could never successfully get a reaction from her. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the other way around. The princess was relaxed, too calm, and Mal never really knew what was going through the other girl's mind whenever they were together. That bothered her more than it should, just like everything else with Evie did./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" All of this is why she sighed in disappointment with herself as she came to a stop, her head tilting backward so she could peer up at the window that she knew she would find Evie behind. em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Why can't I just stay away from her?/em She knew the answer, and her stomach churned a little when it appeared in the front of her mind, but she batted it away and focused on, well, em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"anything/em else. Grabbing hold of the first set of stones that conveniently stuck out further than the rest, Mal scaled the side of the building carefully, digging her fingers into each stone for maximum support as she slowly made her way to Evie's room. Setting her feet safely on two bricks, she rested her arms on the outside window-seal as she brought her knuckles to the glass to tap lightly; loud enough for anyone within the room to hear, but quiet enough that it wouldn't alert anyone possibly in any of the other rooms./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Will I ever have to worry about you leaving me lonely for the night?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Yes," Mal huffed in annoyance, gripping the window and pulling herself up further. "Now, get out of the way."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Someone's cranky tonight," Evie giggled, her tone playful as she did as Mal told her to./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal hoisted herself through the open window, grunting with exertion until her feet were finally resting on solid ground again, her legs feeling unsteady beneath her as she stood to her full height. Her breath came through her lips in slow, concentrated huffs, but it was soon catching in her throat instead when Evie reached her arms around Mal's body to close the window, her steps leading them into a compromising position that had Mal pressed between the cool glass and Evie's warmth./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I think I know something that will put you in a better mood," Evie whispered, her voice raspier than Mal had ever heard it; it weakened her knees immeasurably./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal forced her thickened saliva down her throat. "Do you?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Evie's calm, collected smile screamed mischief, and it was the only thing Mal could focus on until she felt like she was drowning in every silent promise made between them in that moment. Fingernails dug into the leather covering her waist and soft lips brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck, causing her eyelids to flutter over her eyes and a small breath to leave her parted lips as she leaned her head back against the window, giving Evie the access she wanted - the access they both knew she would always have./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Did she forget to mention that her relationship with Evie wasn't the normal, teetering on the edge of hatred, villain kid partnership that happened on the Isle? It wasn't even close. From the first day Mal had seen Evie in the ruined hallways of Dragon Hall, the blue-haired girl had tried to get on her good side - even after Mal had locked her in the death-trap of a closet Cruella had - and, eventually, that had somehow led to Mal sneaking into Evie's room for the first time and finding a very determined, and very naked, Evie waiting for her. em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Come on, M, tell me you haven't felt the spark between us./em That's what Evie had said to her that night when she had immediately attempted to flee. em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Tell me you don't want me./em And she hadn't been able to. Mal hadn't left that night, and it had been when she had finally realized that all of her unexplainable frustration toward the princess had gone much deeper than her distaste for her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" So much had changed that night, and Mal didn't think she would ever be capable of correctly explaining the relationship they had built between them; no words, in her opinion, could describe what they had. Still, if anyone else asked, she would tell them that there was nothing to it outside of two bored Isle girls; if her friends asked, she would tell them to focus on their own lives; and if Evie were to ask… well, she still hadn't figured that one out. She would like to think that she would tell her that it didn't mean anything, that em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"she/em didn't mean anything, but they both knew it was always em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Mal/em who came crawling to Evie for more, always em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Mal/em who melted into Evie with even something as simple as a look./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" And the truth was: Mal was a completely different person with Evie, and she would do anything Evie wanted her to without a second thought./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" That's why all she did when Evie pulled the zipper of her jacket down and slid her hands over her stomach was groan and arch into her touch when, normally, she would break the arm of anyone who dared touch her. But it was Evie, and she em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"wanted/em her touch, maybe even needed it - but she wasn't about to plunge into that mess, yet./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Mmhm," Evie finally hummed in response, and Mal struggled to remember what had been said last as Evie brushed her lips over her sharp jawline. "You're going to have to trust me, though. Do you trust me?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Did/em she trust her? Or was she just stupid enough to step willingly into any trap Evie made for her? She wasn't sure./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Yes/em," she hissed when teeth closed around the pale skin covering a rapid pulse. "I trust you, E."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" A wicked smile danced over Evie's lips as she gripped Mal's arm and turned her around, pressing her front against the glass of the window after tugging her jacket from her body and tossing it somewhere to their right. Mal wanted to ask her what she was doing, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a groan, Evie's hands having found their way underneath her shirt to grope her chest roughly, and she closed her mouth, no longer caring what she had just gotten herself into. Especially not after one of those hands unexpectedly slid further down, slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans and underwear to press into her clitoris. With a groan, Mal brought her hands up for her palms to press into the window, the glass cold against her heated skin./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Heated breath coated her ear seconds before lips brushed against the skin. "Anyone down on the streets could see us, if they were to look up. You know that, right?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" She hadn't, but she was definitely well aware of it now./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Remember that you said you trusted me," Evie husked into her ear, her fingers slipping down through steadily slickening folds./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Why would I forget?" Mal breathed out unevenly, feeling as though she should have properly weighed the possible consequences before agreeing to trust the princess./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" The only response she received was an uncharacteristic giggle before a long, slender finger was slipping into her, coaxing an immediate moan from her due to the feeling of it sliding against her walls. A foot knocked against both of hers, and, understanding the order, Mal settled her feet further apart, spreading her legs willingly for the girl behind her, only to find a second finger pushing into her with the next thrust; a prize for being so submissive./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I'm going to fuck you against this window for anyone passing by to see," Evie purred seductively, pulling her fingers from Mal slowly before thrusting them back in roughly and causing Mal to whimper. "And I want to try something new, okay?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "You want to have sex against the window?" Mal asked incredulously, trying to turn around only to find Evie pressing her harder into the window. The fingers inside of her curled as a wrist twisted wickedly, and she found herself instead pressing her forehead into chilled glass, an unrestrained moan slipping passed her lips. "Fuck, em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Evie./em"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Evie hummed, placing a gentle kiss to Mal's neck. "Yes, I do. And what are em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"you/em going to do about that?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I'm…" but Mal found her words breaking off into a whimper when a third finger pushed into her, several moans following as Evie worked to stretch her enough to accommodate their joined thickness. And, after a few more thrusts, she instead ended up saying: "I'm going to let you do whatever you want."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "There's a good girl," Evie praised, thrusting her fingers harder into Mal until she was clenching her hand into a fist against the window and trying desperately to match Evie's pace with her hips. Slipping her left hand down into Mal's jeans as well, she began rolling her clitoris in tight circles. "Why are you trying to stay quiet?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" At this point, Mal didn't even know why; she em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"knew/em Evie hated it when she was quiet and that it never ended well for her if she denied Evie of something, so she honestly had no idea why she always tried to challenge Evie's authority in small ways. And she knew she had taken too long to respond when there was a sudden loss of warmth, Evie's fingers disappearing from inside her and her body moving further away. When she whined and tried to move, hands shoved her into the window again, keeping her where she was./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Stay where I put you, Mal," Evie nipped at her ear playfully, her hands teasing the waistband of Mal's jeans briefly before retreating completely. "And take off your boots."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" With a shuddering breath, Mal leaned down to unlace her boots, careful not to glance anywhere behind her because she knew exactly what would happen if she were to disobey again. How did she end up here? She hadn't the slightest idea; but part of her begged for it, begged for Evie to take control over her, again and again, until she couldn't see a single piece of her life without the other girl there to tell her what to do. When her boots were off, she stood back up and placed her palms against the window again, her gaze roaming the length of the street in search of anyone who could possibly see her; there was no one. em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"At least there's that,/em she thought, not sure if she was willing to let anyone know how her relationship with Evie truly played out behind closed doors./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Arms snaked around her for fingers to undo the button and zip of her jeans before they were tugged down around her ankles for her to step out of, her shirt finding its way to the floor shortly afterward. As soon as lips pressed to the area of her spine resting between her shoulder blades, she pressed her forehead against the glass, curling her hands into fists until her short fingernails were biting into her skin. em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Oh, god,/em she groaned, eyes shutting tightly when Evie pushed three fingers back into her without warning; em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"for the love of evil, please have mercy on me. /emIt was only then that Mal realized Evie had said she wanted to fuck her against the window em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"and/em try something new, meaning the something new was something else entirely./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" A tongue trailed up her spine, easing a groan from her, and she whimpered again when Evie's deep voice husked a question directly into her ear. "You still trust me?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal found herself nodding without even thinking about it when Evie's fingers tugged her underwear to the side - which, in hindsight, she probably em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"shouldn't/em have done. However, before she could backtrack, a sharp gasp was escaping her lips when something that obviously wasn't Evie's fingers was easing into her, and then a loud cry was echoing around the room as her back arched when Evie's arms circled around her tightly and her hips snapped forward, burying something long and thick deep inside of her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Oh my… em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"fuck/em," Mal whined deep in her throat, her chest heaving against the window as she mewled desperately, face pressed into the glass as Evie's hips snapped against her backside another time, sheathing the strap-on completely inside of her again. "em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Evie…/em shit. What…? Where did you get that?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I know a person," Evie purred into her ear, pulling her hips back slowly before slamming the toy back into her so roughly that it had Mal crashing against the window harshly as she began steady, deep thrusts. Sliding her hands up to massage Mal's breasts, she nipped at her shoulder. "I'll give you a choice, M. Either, I can fuck you just once, so hard right here that the person down on the street right now notices and gets a front-row seat, em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"or/em you can get on your hands and knees on my bed and let me fuck you until I'm done with you."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "E-Evie," Mal moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head with the way her body knocked against the window as Evie rolled her hips against her backside, causing the toy to slide deeper and deeper into her as her slick walls adjusted to its unusual girth./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I'd decide quickly, too, M, before I crack this window open and let em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"everyone/em know who's in control in this relationship."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Another cry tore from Mal when Evie pulled her body back against her as she thrusted the toy even deeper inside of her, and she was pretty sure she was close to blacking out. On one hand, she didn't know if she could go multiple rounds with the strap-on, the way she stretched almost uncomfortably around the size of it making her dizzy whenever Evie buried it as deep as it could go. However, the idea of the people now wandering down on the streets em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"watching/em her get fucked senseless by the air-headed princess wasn't the best one./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Time is ticking," Evie warned, closing her teeth around Mal's pulse as one hand found its way to the latch of the window. "Make your choice."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Fuck," Mal groaned, not able to stop herself from pushing her hips back to meet Evie's thrusts. "The… the bed."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal whimpered when Evie immediately removed the toy from her core, her legs nearly giving out on her when she was left to support herself. Thankfully, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a warm, comforting body./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "However many rounds I want," Evie rasped into her neck, teasing the pale skin with her teeth, her fingers slipping down to draw lazy circles into Mal's clitoris. All Mal could do was nod in response, her head falling back against Evie's shoulder, which prompted a low growl from Evie. "Get on your hands and knees."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Nodding, Mal made her way to Evie's bed without a single argument, crawling onto the worn mattress and glancing over her shoulder at the blue-haired girl watching her. With a triumphant smirk, Evie crawled onto the bed after her, tearing the underwear from her body and spreading her legs, guiding the strap-on back into slick walls that gripped it desperately./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Who's in charge here, M?" Evie whispered affectionately in Mal's ear, her soft voice contrasting with the rough thrusts of her hips./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"You/em are," Mal whimpered, the sound turning into a cry of pleasure when Evie began pounding into her hard enough for the headboard to slam into the wall with every inward thrust. Mal's arms collapsed beneath her, and she rested her head against the mattress as she allowed Evie do whatever she wanted to her. "Oh my… em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Evie. /emRight… right em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"there./em Please, please, please, em style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Evie./em"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "You're so good for me," Evie praised, trailing several kisses up Mal's spine as she unhooked her bra./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Eyes squeezed shut and back arching, Mal's orgasm took over her unexpectedly, and she dug her fingers into the sheets as she pushed her body back into Evie's thrusts weakly, a desperate cry escaping her lips when the strap-on somehow managed to slip even deeper than before. At this, Evie pulled her hips back, grabbing hold of Mal's arms and forcing her onto her back. Looking into darkened reddish-brown eyes and knowing exactly what she was thinking, Mal merely wrapped her legs around Evie's waist when she moved forward to sheathe the toy inside of her again, a keening whine vibrating her throat when Evie started fucking her into the mattress with rough, deep strokes./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Let it all out, M," Evie rasped before leaning down and claiming Mal's lips in her own for the first time./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" No kissing: that had always been one of their rules since this strange relationship had begun. However, Mal didn't care, finding that she lost herself easily in the skilled way Evie's smooth lips moved against hers as the strap-on disappeared inside of her again and again, the squelching sound of Mal's arousal incredibly lewd with every thrust in. Mal brought her hands up to grip onto Evie's shirt as Evie continued pounding relentlessly into her, her back arching and her fingernails digging deep enough to find skin when another orgasm crashed into her, this time soaking more than just the toy buried inside of her./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Are you okay?" Evie questioned, hips slowing to a stop as she worked through both Mal's second orgasm and her own first./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal nodded lazily, bringing her hand up to caress Evie's prominent cheekbone. "I'm great."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Good," Evie smiled radiantly, without flaw, and if Mal had to choose only one thing to see for the rest of her life, it would be Evie's smile. "Because I don't think I'm done with you, not quite yet."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" Mal hummed in response, wondering if it would cross the line to kiss her again./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "But…" Evie trailed off, removing her body from Mal's despite the whine of protest Mal released in response. Unstrapping the harness, she reached over the edge of the bed and set the strap-on down on the floor to be worried about later. "… let's leave that out of it this time, shall we?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Whatever you want," Mal whispered, almost inaudibly. Trailing her fingers back to thread into blue hair, she dared to lift her head and fuse their lips together again carefully, hesitantly. When Evie kissed back, her heart soared. "I like giving you all the power."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Oh, you do?" Evie questioned teasingly, laying her body back down on Mal's until they molded together perfectly, their sweat-slick skin slipping on each other./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "Mmhm," Mal confirmed with a low hum, her eyelids fluttering over her eyes when Evie pressed her lips delicately to the skin covering her relaxed pulse. Then she repeated something Evie had said earlier: "However many rounds you want."/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" "I think we'll take it slow this time," Evie murmured against her skin, bringing her head up until their lips were ghosting over each other. "What do you think? Are you alright with that?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" And Mal didn't only nod because of the kind of relationship they had built, but also because she now knew what she would tell Evie if the girl were to ask her about their unusual relationship; she would tell her the truth. She would tell her that they were more than just villainous partners, more than friends even. She would tell her that she was in love with her. And she didn't care that they were a strange pairing, she truly would do anything Evie wanted./p 


End file.
